365 Days
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: Three Hundred Sixty Five Days Ago.......... Please Review! You know you love me! DxS story minor CxB


**September 20th, 2008**

Serena clasped Dan's hand as they walked through a park to get to _their_ cafe. Dan stopped her and kissed her.

"I love you." He whispered. "I love you, too."

Dan smiled at her. "Today is September 20th , right?"

Serena nodded. "At least, I think its September 20th."

Dan laughed and pulled her close. "Well if you are correct, then it has been 365 days since our first date. The one _you _asked me out on."

Serena laughed and kissed Dan's nose. "Well excuse me for wanting to get out of a party that Blair didn't want me at."

"Yes, but we ended up at that party anyway." Dan pointed out.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Okay, Mr. Smarticle. Be that way!"

Dan caressed her left cheek and said,"Smarticle isn't a word."

Serena threw her hands up in mock anger. "That is it! I'm going to get my latte and croissant!" She sped off through the park, leaving Dan standing there in a daze.

Five seconds later, Dan recovered. "Hey! Serena! Come back!" He ran towards her and tackled her gently into the grass.

A moment later, Dan was on top of Serena, their noses touching.

"Have I told you that you are the most gorgeous thing on the face of the Earth?"

Serena smiled. "Even more gorgeous than Angelina Jolie or Jessica Alba?"

"Ten times more gorgeous."

"Only ten?"

Dan rolled his eyes and got up. He held out his hand for her and said," Fine, a million times more."

"Thank you." Came the smug reply.

"Okay, Ms. Gorgeous. Would you like to go to the cafe now?"

Serena nodded and took off again.

"How can you run in heels?" Dan called after her.

"I'm not wearing heels!" Serena shouted back.

_'Oh right, she's wearing sneakers.'_ Thought Dan as he chased after her.

He finally caught up to her and took her hand. "You have really long legs, you know that?"

Serena blushed. "Thanks?"

"Alright, let's go. It's getting kind of cold. Hop on."

Serena jumped on Dan's back. "Let's go!"

Dan took off, jogging towards the cafe. As soon as they arrived, Serena hopped off and kissed Dan on the cheek. "Thanks for the ride."

Dan blushed as he took in the full meaning of her words. "Anytime."

Serena took Dan's hand and they walked inside the cafe.

**October 8th, 2008**

Serena came up behind Dan, covered his eyes and kissed him. "Happy Anniversary!"

Dan smiled and kissed her back. "So I take it you remember what day it is."

Serena laughed. "Did you think I would forget after Christmas Eve?"

"Well I know, I'll never forget that night."

Serena punched Dan in the arm.

"Ow!! My arm!! I'm dying!! Someone help me!" Mocked Dan as he clutched his arm.

"Ha-Ha. Very funny. So what if I can't throw a punch."

"Well it's a good thing because if you could, I would be dead."

"Well just be aware."

Dan rolled his eyes. "So what do you want to do today, oh gorgeous one?"

"Hmm, I was thinking we could read 10-08-05 together, then go for a walk?"

"Absolutely."

Serena pulled out the three sheets of notebook paper out of her purse. She pulled Dan down onto a bench and said,"By the way, did you know that it has been 1095 days since 'this'," She gestured at the paper. "happened?"

"Did a little cell calculating between texting Blair?"

Serena smirked. "Knew you were gonna be proud."

"Of course. Before we read, are you hungry?"

"Always and I spy a hot dog stall over there!"

Serena looked at Dan and pouted. After a few minutes of inner arguments, Dan stood up and jogged over to the guy selling hot dogs.

Two minutes later, he came back with two hot dogs with ketchup on them.

"You might want to put my story away." He warned as he gave her a hot dog.

Serena quickly stored the story away in her purse.

The couple quickly devoured the hot dogs and were about to read when Dan noticed a blob of ketchup on the corner of Serena's mouth.

Dan smiled at her and said,"You have a little something on your face."

"Where!?"

"I'll get it." Dan leaned forward and kissed her on the corner of the mouth, exactly where the ketchup was.

Serena giggled into the kiss, causing them to pull apart.

"What's so funny?"

"That your excuse to kiss me was a blob of ketchup on my face."

"You are insane."

"Love you too, Snookums."

Dan turned to look at her properly. "What!?"

"What?"

"What did you call me?"

"Um..Snookums?"

Dan shook his head in disbelief and reached for her purse.

Serena quickly smacked his hand.

"OW! What was that for!?"

"Touching my purse."

Dan looked at his girlfriend who was currently trying to hide a smile. "What is so wrong about touching your purse?"

"You don't touch a girl's purse, Dan. We have 'girly' things inside that you can not see."

"Sure, let's go with that."

**October 17th, 2008**

Dan knocked on the door of suite 1510 and waited for someone to open the door.

Three seconds later, Serena opened the door, looking gorgeous as always, wearing a rag shirt dress and black tights.

"Wow..you look...wow." Dan managed to get out.

Serena grinned. "You look...wow, too." Dan was wearing a white long sleeved button up with the sleeves rolled up, jeans, and...Serena's school tie. "Except for my tie."

Dan laughed and removed it from his neck, handing it to her. "You left it at the loft last night. Thought you might need it back."

"I have something for you, too."

Dan followed Serena into her room and sat down on her chair.

She handed a brightly wrapped package at him. "Happy official Anniversary."

Dan smiled and tore open the package. Inside was a photo album.

Serena perched on the armrest as Dan opened it.

Inside were pictures of them together at various places. On the swings, the Central Park Zoo, the Gallery, Constance Billiard and St. Jude's, watching a movie, and more.

"Serena," Dan breathed. "This is amazing. Thank you so much. I'll always treasure this."

When he turned to look at his girlfriend, he saw that on her lips was a very smug look.

"So did I win, "Best Girlfriend Ever"?"

"Definitely."

Serena smiled. "So where's my present?"

Dan laughed. "You're getting that later. First, we're going to dinner."

"We're not going to that stuffy French place, right?"

Dan wrapped his arm around her waist and said,"We could, but we're not going to."

"So, where are we going?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

Serena smiled at her boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

"Oh one more thing, Serena. 365 days ago, we had our first official date and kiss."

Serena grinned slyly at him. "Well we haven't exactly kissed tonight, have we?"

"Dare I say no?"

On that note, Serena leaned forward and kissed him squarely on the mouth.

**November 7****th****, 2008**

Dan, Serena, Blair, Nate, Chuck and Eric were sitting in the Van-der-Bass suite playing Truth or Dare.

It was Serena's turn. "Serena, Truth or Dare?" Asked Blair

"I think I'm going to have to go with Truth for this one."

Blair looked disappointed, but nevertheless said,"What is the most expensive thing Cabbage Patch has gotten you?"

Dan blushed as Serena waved a silver heart ring on her ring finger. It had been his anniversary present to her.

Nate quickly seized the time to ask Chuck. "Chuck, Truth or Dare?"

Chuck leaned back. "You know me, Nathaniel. Dare."

"I dare you to eat _this._" Nate handed Chuck a piece of greasy pepperoni pizza.

Chuck's face contorted with pain. "Can I at least put caviar-"

"No."

Chuck grimaced as he took a bite of the pizza. He immediately washed it down with some mineral water.

"Tell me, again, why there is no alcohol here."

Serena chirped up. "We want to keep our livers, Chuck."

Chuck scoffed and turned to Dan. "Humphrey, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"When was the last time you made out at school?"

Dan smiled and said,"Today's the 7th, right?"

Chuck nodded.

"Then, it was 365 days ago."

"What the hell!"

**December 7****th****, 2008**

"It's cotillion season again. You going?" Serena asked Blair.

Blair shook her head. "My time has past." She said in an eerie voice.

Serena burst into a fit of giggles.

"How 'bout you, S?"

"My grandmother is coming back and she's Chairwoman, remember? So I_ have _to go."

"What about Dan?"

"I haven't exactly run it through him yet."

"S!"

"What?"

"It's your grandmother. I think you should warn Dan. Just in case."

"Anyway, CeCe is coming back as of right now and Dan and I have to have tea with her in an hour."

"Call Cabbage Patch. Now."

"Isn't that getting old?"

"No and stop changing the subject."

Suddenly Serena's phone beeped. **REMINDER**. Flashed on the screen. She touched the screen of her iPhone 3G and instantly the screen read, **1 YEAR SINCE GRANDMA CAME AND LEFT.**

"S, I love your phone," Blair said as she looked at Serena's phone. "But I love mine more. Now call Dan."

Serena sighed, but dialed Dan's number nevertheless.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dan."

"Hey Serena!"

"Guess what?"

"You killed Chuck?"

"No. It has been 365 days since Grandma came and she is coming back. Today. And we have to go to tea with her in an hour."

"What!?"

"Oh and unless you want me dancing with someone Grandma chooses, you're going to have to go to cotillion with me."

"You're getting presented again?"

"No, I just have to be there.

**Si****lence**

"Dan?"

"Fine, I'll go- to the tea and cotillion."

"Thank you so much Dan. Are you at the loft?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be there in half an hour with Blair."

"K."

"See you there. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go enjoy your shopping."

Serena hung up and turned to look at Blair who was currently looking at her in disbelief.

"What?"

"Why don't you two get married already? You're already more in love than our parents and you act like an old married couple."

Serena blushed and headed into Bergdorf Goodman's without another word.

**December 24th, 2008**

"Here we are." Dan said as he handed Serena a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Anything for my favorite girlfriend."

"Your _only _girlfriend, right?"

"Sure!"

"Oh shut up, you cheeky little-"

She was interrupted by Dan's lips.

"Mm. You are really a good kisser."

"I know."

Serena laughed and kissed him again.

"Remember last year?" Dan whispered as he kissed her neck.

"How could I forget? Greatest night of my life."

"Mine too. And if I didn't tell you before, you definitely won the contest for best Best Christmas Present. Oh by the way, you look sexy with fake snow in your hair."

Serena blushed and said,"I think I liked your present more."

"Hmm, sex or story and tree. I think sex wins."

"Jenny told me you guys stole that tree."

"I left money there! And we saved it!"

"And the story was _amazing_. I really have to thank Vanessa for mailing it, otherwise I would've never read it."

Dan took a sip of his hot chocolate and said,"I'm working on a new one."

"Really? What's it called?"

"12-24-07. And _you're _the only one reading it."

"A sex story, Mr. Humphrey?"

"More like a love story and its Mr. Sexy to you."

Serena laughed and nuzzled her nose with Dan's.

She rested her head in the crook of his neck and said,"I hope that we'll have more Christmas Eves like this."

"We will."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I love you and we'll be together forever."

"You don't know that, Dan."

"Well, you'll be the one to decide that."

With that, Dan set his hot chocolate on the bench next to Serena and slid down on one knee. He took her hands in his.

"Serena van der Woodsen. You are the greatest love of my life. I am absolutely certain that we will be together as long as we both love each other, even if we have to survive through your mother, your grandmother and everything else. Will you marry me?"

Serena sat there, mouth open, processing what just happened.

"Dan, are you sure about this?"

"100. And we don't even have to get married right away. We could just be engaged. I love you so much that it pains to be away from you."

"Well when you put it like that. Yes, I will marry you."

With that, Serena wrapped her arms around Dan's neck and hugged him so hard, he fell onto the snow.

"Oof."

"Sorry." Serena started to get up, but Dan pulled her back down.

"It's snowing. Look."

Serena looked up to see that it was, in fact, snowing. A snowflake landed on Dan's lips and she had a sudden urge to kiss him.

She crashed her lips to his, melting the snowflake.

When they pulled apart, Serena said,"Well I'm definitely going to remember this year's present."

"Last year, Jenny said I should give you a year of cheese."

"Well good thing you didn't, right?"

"Yeah. And I have a ring for you, too."

The couple got back on the bench and snuggled together.

"I have two rings for you. Oh and proposing to you isn't your present. You get your present tomorrow.

"Dan! You shouldn't have."

"But I already did."

Dan pulled out a ring pop and handed it to her. "There's your first ring."

Serena giggled and held it to her chest. "I'll treasure it always!!"

Dan then pulled out a black ring box. "I know that since if I bought you a real engagement ring, everyone would go crazy. So I got you this."

He opened the box, showing Serena the Tiffany & Co. Ring he bought.

"Dan, its beautiful. I love it."

"365 days ago, I didn't even think about this. And here we are now, a year later, even more in love and engaged. I love you."

"I love you too, Snookums."

"What?"

"Nothing."

**January 9th, 2008**

Blair looked at her watch again. They had been making out for ten minutes now and they were supposed to be helping her!

Growing frustrated, she threw a dinner roll at the couple. It hit Dan in the head, causing Serena's head to collide with Dan's.

"Now that I have your attention, WE have to discuss my relationship with Chuck."

"Sorry Blair, it's just our anniversary is today."

Blair looked at Serena. "How many frickin' anniversaries do you have?"

"A lot?"

Blair narrowed her eyes at Dan. "Stay out of this."

"But aren't I in this?"

Blair glared at Dan before erupting into giggles.

"Okay, meetings over. Now what anniversary is it this time?"

"The first time we said 'I love you' to each other. It's been 365 days. "

"I see and why is that relevant to my meeting?"

"It's not."

"Correct, now leave and enjoy tonight because you are dead tomorrow, Van Der Woodsen."

Dan and Serena quickly fled the room and ran into the elevator.

Blair smiled and pressed Speed Dial # 1.

"Chuck? Hey sweetie. Can you come over? We need to figure out an effective method to get Dan and Serena's mouth unglued when I am trying to hold meetings. Thanks."


End file.
